Apple-pie life
by Missy Winchester
Summary: Molly had always wished for an Apple-pie life but she never admitted to anyone, even her best friend Adi Hansraj. She had always dreamed of having a husband, two kids and a house or an apartment. When she met Sherlock at the Supermarket she knew that he w
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL HUMANS READING THIS STORY: **

**This story is in the Sherlock universe however **

**Sherlock's personality is altered for this story **

**Sherlock is a functioning sociopath but he is not as cold hearted **

**Sherlock is still a consulting detective **

**Mary is not an assassin and she never was **

**John, Mary and Sherlock knew each other from primary school **

**Greg and Mycroft are married because I ship them so some reason **

**John and Mary are 24, married and have a child named Ellie **

**Molly works at a supermarket **

**I think Molly's personality may or may not be different**

**Sherlock and Molly are both 24**

**If you do not like how this story has been set (above) then do not read (I don't mean to be mean). Please excuse my grammar, punctuation and spelling. I don't do very well in English class even though my first language is English. For those of you that are reading this, LIVE LONG AND PROSPER AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU. **

**PSST hey you, yes you the beautiful human, please review I need to know if you like the story or not ****J**

**PS: **

**My friends told me not to do this story but I am doing it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

**Enjoy the first chapter **

Molly was working an extra shift at ''Farmers Supermarket" because one of her worker colleagues was sick that night and she volunteered. She was really tired from working earlier but at least she will get extra pay from doing this, Molly really needed the money. The supermarket was really quite there was hardly anybody in. Molly was sitting behind the teller texting her friend on her phone

**Dude you need a boyfriend – AH (Adi Hansraj) **

**I do not: P I am happily living alone I don't need a man for my satisfaction – MH **

**Liar Molls you need one – AH**

**No I don't- MH **

**You don't fool me Molly Hooper- AH**

**Ok fine maybe I do need one-MH **

**That's the spirit, I will set you up with this guy that my friend know is single- AH**

**Thank you Ali, this is why you are my best friend- MH **

**Gotta go Molls chow- AH **

**Bye-MH **

Molly smiled to herself, she loved her best friend. Adi was a tall slim Indian with black hair and dark green eyes she was also crazy, witty and down to earth. Molly knew her from the time she was were always there for each other no matter what. They also had cute nick names for each Molly always called Adi her "Nerdy Indian" and Adi use to call her Molly Wholly. The two girls were like two peas in a pod…

Molly was interrupted by her thoughts with by a man with sexy deep baritone voice.

"Excuse me Miss" said the Man

Molly immediately looked up and saw a young man around 24 years old with dark brown curly hair, icy blue eyes, high cheek bones and he was wearing a purple dress shirt with a two piece suit, a long black coat and dress shoes. He was also very slim. In Molly's mind he was just plain down sexy. The man's items were already on the till it was milk, bread, chicken, meat, sausages and salt.

"Oh umm sorry sir" said Molly blushing

"That's alright'' he replied with a smile

Molly quickly scanned his item and put them in a plastic bag

"That will be 50 pounds (or quid I am not British)"

The man gave the money and Molly put it in a cash register he then took his item, winked a Molly and then took off. Molly fangirled and squealed.

"Oh my he winked at me, I think I going to die'' said Molly very happily "I got to tell Adi about this"

Molly pulled out her phone and texted Adi

**Hey Adi just guess what happened- MH **

Molly waited for a couple of minutes

**What-AH **

**So this hot sexy guy came by my till to check out his items and then he winked at me and left. I think his a keeper-MH **

**Oh my lord, Molls you gotta tell me what he looks like-AH**

**He had dark brown curly hair, icy blue eyes and high cheek bones. He was wearing a purple dress shirt with a two piece suit, a long black coat and dress shoes. He looked like he was my age- MH **

**Wow he sounds hot, he also reminds me of this actor-AH **

**Which actor- MH **

**Bendel crumpants-AH **

**Bunsen cootie-AH **

**Brundle underpants-AH **

**Beneloaf crumblebread-AH **

**Adi stop please I know who you talking about but I think its Benny crumstater-MH **

**No it's Benedick cumberbath-MH **

**You know what just forget about it we never going to get it right XD-MH **

**Lol XD you right anyway are you going to talk to him when he comes back-AH **

**How do you know he is going to come back?-MH **

**Molls he winked at you and left, I think he is going to come back- AH **

**Well we are going to have to wait and see-MH **

**You will see I am always right-AH **

**Well I got to go and work bye my nerdy Indian-MH **

**Good bye my Molly wholly- AH **

Molly smiled to herself, that mysterious hot young man just made her night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hiya guys enjoy the second chapter PM if you have any problems **

**Ignore my horrible grammar and punctuation. **

**Ignore the cheesy beginning **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

It was a peaceful Saturday morning at Baker Street, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were smiling as they walked in the street and there were hardly any cars on the road. It was a good day.

Sherlock was sitting on his sofa with his eyes closed in the living room which was quite messy there were papers and files all over the desk, there was dust gathering on the curtains, the carpet was messed with all kinds of different stains, and the coffee table in the middle of Watson and Sherlock's chair had a teacup with tea in it and a plate of biscuits but the kitchen was fairly clean, all the dishes washed (thanks to Mrs Hudson even though she is not his house keeper), the fridge was clean of experiments and had little food in them, the cupboards were full of cutlery and little food and no experiments on the table . The only reason Sherlock didn't keep his experiments on the table and in the fridge was because he had promised John for Ellie's sake not to have experiments on the table and in the fridge until she is old enough so he does his experiments in the empty little room downstairs, it has all the equipment that he required.

Sherlock was in his mind place thinking about that lovely young girl that he saw in the Supermarket, he couldn't get her out of his mind she was beautiful. In his mind palace he was pacing up and down talking to himself in a square white room which had nothing in it except a door

"Why can't I get her out of my head, yes she may be beautiful with those brown eyes, her hair in a side pony, her red luscious lips … NO! For god sake I am a high functioning sociopath I shouldn't be thinking about this why I am thinking about his agggg WHY I FEELING THESE EMOTIONS AM! I need help maybe I should ask John for help… No he will make fun of me hmmm Mycroft, no definitely not he would tell me ''Caring is not an advantage'' I don't kno-

Sherlock was cut off by a squeaky cute voice calling his name.

"UNCA SHERLOF"

Sherlock immediately opened his eyes and saw a three year old wearing a black dungaree (which had a stitched bee on the right had side of it) with a yellow top underneath and she was wearing yellow socks with black converse shoes and she had Curly Blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The three year old was running towards Sherlock as she got near him, Sherlock picked up the little girl and put her on his lap.

"Hello Ellie, how you doing'' said Sherlock with a genuine smile on his face

"I is fine unca Sherlof'' Ellie said happily with no care in the world

Sherlock ignored the grammatical error that Ellie made but was itching to correct her, it was so hard.

"That's good to hear Ellie, now where is your Mother and Father"

"They is wis Nanna"

"Ahhh I see, so tell me Ellie how is Kindergarten"

"Is good, I has lots of frwends, yesterday we learn abouts Dinosaurs"

"Really, what is your favourite dinosaur''

"Fee-rex, was bout you unca sherlof"

"Pterodactyl"

''Das cool"

"I know Ellie"

"unca Sherloaf umm can I asks you a question, momma and dada won't answer it they say wais till um older"

"Ok, what is your question''

''Where do babfies come from"

Sherlock's eyes widened he was unsure whether he should answer child or not, thankfully John and Mary came in the room and sat on the couch.

''Good Morning Sherlock" said both Mary and John

''Morning" Said Sherlock Happily

"So how you doing Sherlock, it's been a while a while since I have seen you" Asked John

"John is right, haven't seen you in ages" said Mary

"I have been doing well actually, solving crimes, catching psychopaths, irritating Lestrade you know the consulting detective business" replied Sherlock

"That's great Sherlock" said John and Mary agreed

"So judging by Ellie talking to me, I say the speech therapy is working''

"Yes it is indeed" replied Mary

Before anybody could say anything else, Ellie asked Sherlock the most random question a three year old could ask

"Unca Sherlof do you likes anyones''

Sherlock blushed, his cheeks were red on his pale skin. Mary and John both saw this and immediately laughed out loud, Mary asked the questions while both Ellie and John watched amusement

"Oh my Sherlock who is his luck lady'' Mary asked giggling

''There is no lucky lady I don't know what you are talking about'' Sherlock replied with a gruff

''Sherlock I can tell when you fibbing"

''Whatever"

"Come on Sherlock tell me who it is"

''Mary I don't know what you are talking about"

"Sherlock please"

"Mary please stop"

''Pretty please with a cherry on top''

"Mary''

"PLEASSSSSSSSSE"

''For god's sake you are worse than Ellie, fine I will tell you''

"YAY!''

Sherlock rolled his eyes

"It is a young women that works at the supermarket- now I would love some tea anybody want one'' said Sherlock changing the subject

"I would'' said John smiling broadly

Sherlock immediately told Ellie to get off his lap and he walked to the kitchen.

"Wait Sherlock tell me more!" Said Mary getting up and going after Sherlock

Sherlock sighed this was going to be a long morning…

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
